


Newstime, Nighttime

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Can I offer you a beer?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“No. I need to get going. I have to pack.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Matt frowned a little, tilting his head.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Pack?”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I’m taking a break from this city.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Newstime, Nighttime

“Can I offer you a beer?”  
  
“No. I need to get going. I have to pack.”  
  
Matt frowned a little, tilting his head.  
  
“Pack?”  
  
“I’m taking a break from this city.”  
  
Matt scoffed ever so slightly.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“Why? Gonna miss me, Murdock?”  
  
“If I say I’m going to?”  
  
Claire laughed a little and moved across the room, dropping her bag onto the seat she had just picked it up from.  
  
“Why, Murdock?”  
  
Matt chuckled, smiling as he heard her walk across the room. His hands found her hips, tugging her close as their lips met. He felt Claire’s arms drape across his shoulders, hands joining against the nape of his neck and gently, he tilted his head, almost begging her for entrance to her mouth. Her lips parted slightly, and they both moaned into the kiss. Claire tugged back a little bit, peppering soft kisses along Matt’s jaw line.  
  
“You should be resting.”  
  
“Well, my doctor is keeping me up.”  
  
Claire laughed, moving to kiss him again.  
  
“Okay, okay... How’s this? You stay here today and tonight, then leave tomorrow. Make sure I rest.”  
  
Claire had to laugh before shrugging. “I’ll stay but not the night.”  
  
Matt shrugged.  
  
“I think that’s fair enough.”  
  
They moved over to the couch, Claire turning the tele on as Matt closed his eyes. His hand found her hair, gently stroking through it. The soft flutter of her heartbeat caused him to smile, finding the sound intoxicating.  
  
“What are you smiling at?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“You are sickeningly gross.”  
  
Matt laughed a little, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
“Seriously, what are you smiling at? Now I’m worried...”  
  
“Your heartbeat. It’s... Unique. I mean everyone’s is unique but yours is... It’s... I’ve never heard another like it.”  
  
He could almost hear Claire’s smile as she shifted upright to press a soft kiss to his lips, cupping his cheek as she did.  
  
“You, Mr. Murdock, really know how to smooth talk a woman.”  
  
Matt chuckled, hand resting on her hip, whilst the other cupped her cheek, thumb stroking gently over her skin.  
  
“I learned from the best, listening over the years.”  
  
“Foggy?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
She chuckled and moved back to nestle against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
There was a comfortable silence in the room whilst Claire stared at the television, her arm linked over Matt’s chest. Matt’s own arm was around Claire as he listened to the news, thumb rubbing her side.  
  
There’s nothing new that he should know about.  
  
Claire shifted a little, putting more weight onto Matt’s chest and his head instinctively moved as if to watch her before he pressed another kiss to her forehead. He listened to her, feeling the overwhelming urge to protect her all of a sudden. His eyebrows furrowed a little before he realised she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her slow breathing, her fluttering heartbeat and shifted carefully to tug the blanket from the back of the couch around her, holding her close.  
  
And, with that, Matt let his eyes close, letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
